


Tony Boy

by FoxyPoxy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Tony Stark, Hacker Tony Stark, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Tony Stark, Tags May Change, Tony Being Tony, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: Tony being younger than the others and growing up poor.





	1. Chapter 1

Howard was pissed that his son wasn’t a boy at all. He yelled at Maria about how that girl wasn’t his and how she must have cheated on him. She told him that it wasn’t true and that she had been faithful. However, Howard never took that as an answer and kicked both her and their daughter out of the house.   
Soon after being thrown from her once comfortable life into the streets Maria didn’t know what to do. She looked at her daughter in her arms. Even though she knew it wasn't her fault Maria felt anger towards the child. Maria waited to talk with the lawyer the next morning. Having gotten the chance to talk to Howard even through another person she passed a letter she wrote to him. 

‘Dear Howard  
Please don’t throw me out. I have been the best wife I could be. If you let me come home I will do anything, please don’t leave me.  
Love  
Maria.’

The next week of hiding at a hotel she received his letter.

‘Dear Maria  
Admit that you cheated on me and rid yourself of that child and I will let you come back. We will work on our marriage when you return.  
Love   
Howard.’

Maria didn’t know what to say to that. She didn’t want to give up her child. She wanted to keep her baby girl. While waiting on Howard's response Maria contacted her parents. They told her that they would help by sending money once a month but she was on her own. They were older and had a fixed income. Maria thought that it was stupid they were still getting money from the company that they started.

“Oh my beautiful baby girl it looks like we're on our own.” Maria said hugging her daughter closer. She hand to find a place to live and a job as soon as she could. Her daughter was a quiet one that hardly ever cried which Maria was grateful for.

“We’ll be okay. Just you wait and see. If Starks are made of Iron then we are made Tungsten” Maria said smiling when her daughter smiled back at her. That was the beginning of there new life.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mom I’m going to the library!” Tony called to her mother.

“Just don’t get caught hunny!” Maria yelled back. She was happy her daughter was so smart, she only wished that she could help her out more. If they had money she knew that her daughter would be in a great school. She felt awful when Tony didn’t continue school after high school. She knew that her daughter probably didn’t want to go to school with people so much older than her. Tony was 14 and already out of high school.  
That leads to Marias problem now. Without anything to really stimulate her daughters mind she ends up at the library to hack into things. Last week it was MIT because they had a special speaker that Tony likes so she hacked in and watched them give there presentation. The place her daughter hacks the most is Child, because of two people. One of those people was Doctor Bruce Banner, a well known scientist that her daughter had read all of his papers. The other person was Steve Rogers, who they had finally found in the ice live after so long. Rogers was a well known obsession of Howards so it was only natural that her daughter wanted to know more.  
Maria stretched and began to get ready for work. She had to work two jobs to make the ends meet. It was a hard life but she found after a while that she liked it. Her parents still sent her money every month for things. It wasn’t until her third week of work did she realize how rich her parents were. They always send 5,000 dollars every month and when the check first came in Maria cried. She could buy so much for her doughter. First it went to her daughter's diapers and other things that she needed. Now it whent to rent and the bills, that meant that most of the money she got from her jobs went towards food and basic amenities.  
Maria was walking out the door when she ran into two people. They were wearing suits and had dark glasses on. Maria knew at first glance who they were here for. She held up her finger and opened her phone.  
“Hello Arnold I’m not going to make it in today something came up….Yes I know that its last meinet but there was nothing I could do…..Okay thank you, and Have a nice night” She closed the phone and held her wrist out.  
\------

“Hey Camra!” Tony greated as she entered the library. 

“Its Camrin, Tony get it right or I’ll kick you out” Camrin called as Tony walked straight to the back of the computer Isle. They both knew that it was a lie but they didn’t care about the little details.

“Good morning computer” Tony said sitting down and putting her thumb drive into the computer. She had programmed the thumb drive as a key in any computer that would sink to her account. After the key was removed all data would be erased and have random cat pictures put over the data so no one could find out what she was doing.

“Let’s see what the team is up to today” She whispered and began to type. She watched as Hawkeye was taken down with an amazing move by Black Widow. She laughed as he complained then ran when Widow game him a glare. As she searched for the other members of the team she found an interesting folder called “Employment” and clicked on it.

‘Hello Hacker  
We would like you to know that you have been caught. Please just turn yourself in or we will arrest you.  
Thank you  
Shield ‘

Ops this looked bad. Haven't they ever heard not to scare a hacker when they are in your system? Oh well Tony entered a code that she had created knowing that she would one day get caught. It would crash the system for a good few days. She had a code word with her mom to let her know when she had been caught as well. Tony grabbed her things and turned around to run into a chest. When she looked up it was none other than Steve Rogers and Phil Coulson at the library. Phil looked to be angry and annoyed.

“Oh great” Tony said letting the two take her away. One thing that she was grateful for was the clothes she was wearing made her look non gendered.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you have any idea of what you have done?” Closion asked. Tony sat in one of the interrogation rooms. Needless to say getting asked questions over and over was getting boring.

“Yeah, watching Hawkeye get his ass kicked by Black Widow” Tony said while playing with her nails. They were chopped and broken in some places that it made interesting riges. 

“This isn’t a game. We are a government organization that holds secrets to keep our country safe.” He said rubbing his hands over his face. “Look tell me everything that you’ve done while hacking our system” 

“Only if you answer my question of how long you guys knew I was Hacking” Tony said knowing that it couldn’t have been that long since they found out about the Hacking.

“Since the beginning” He said. His answer made Tony raise his eyebrows at him.

“Really? Then why now? Why not get me sooner?” Tony asked knowing that the other man was bullshiting him. He either didn’t know or was trying to get Tony to admit how long he was hacking. 

“I answered your question now answer mine.” He said the frown on his face getting deeper. Maybe some said that he had just started hacking them to save their own butt.

“I can give you a list but it going to take a minute” Tony started smoking at a sudden idea “If you give me a notebook I’ll write it all down for you. Or you can give me a marker I’ll write it on the table” 

“Just a list will do” he said after a minute. The man had turned his head a bit towards the mirror before answering.

“Fine dont say I didn’t warn you.  
Yesterday I leaked a video of Hawkeye telling off a shield agent for cornering a girl in the hall. Then I read the files you had on Bruce Banner for the twelve time. Did you know that they put his new ideas and theories in his file? The day before that I watched the Avengers have a practice fight together. Then I snuck some new ideas for them into a file on Steve Rogers “Look up file” that you guys made for him. Which by the was is cute that you try and help him so much. Then I looked into some of you quinjet blueprints, and modified a few numbers where the math was wrong. The day before that I was busy watching a speaker at MIT so I let you guys alone. The day before that though I was really busy. I was watching the cameras and trying to find something to do when a fight broke out. Apparently they both wanted the same girl and one was aggressive about it. So when the Aggressive guy slaps her ass, like really hard based on the way she jumped and yelled, Widow took the guy out in this really cool strangle thing with her legs and started punching the guy. Then out of no when Rogers pulls her off the dude only to have to go back and pull Hawkeye off the guy as well. Hahahaha yeah that was the best. So I leaked that footage to the public and reward the team with a few blueprints for the Widow and Hawkeye. That day also happened to be the day that Bruce Banner came out with a new theory that I spent many hours drooling over. That man is so smart that I’m going to die from happiness. Then-” Tony was interrupted by Closions hand going up.

“Okay how about I ask how long you've been hacking us?” He asked. It looked like someone was covering their butt.

“Sence Steve Rogers was found alive” Tony said sinking in her chair a bit. She liked talking about the Avengers, they were funny.

“That was three years ago” He said not really looking for an answer. Tony just sat there and waited for something to happen. The man took a deep breath and left the room. Only a few moments later the door opened again and in walk in THE BLACK WIDOW. 

“OMG” Tony said smiling at her and her badass ways.

“Hello” She began but Tony was already fangirling over her favorite Avenger other than Banner walking talking to her.

“This is the best day ever!! Your awesome! I love the way you can throw people around with your badass moves.” Tony said standing and attempting to reach out for a hand shake but stopped when she remembered that she was supposed to be handcuffed to the table.

“Thank you. So heres how its going to be. Your mother and yourself will be joining us in living at the compound until we determine how much of a threat you are” She said sitting down across from Tony.

“My moms here?” Tony said looking around. Once she found where the panel was Tony stood up and walked over to it. Opening it up she began to type and brought up the image of her mother having a coffee and a nice chat with Phil Closion. He must have gone to her mother to check on her story or something.

“No fair she gets coffee and I dont” Tony said pouting a bit at the thought that she missed her chance for coffee.

“Would you like some coffee?” Widow asked. Okay so Tony knew her name but calling her ‘the widow’ was so much cooler. That and she gained so much respect from Tony by standing up for the women of the office.

“You're a goddess please bring me the cup of life and all things good” Tony said bowing a bit to be dramatic about the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning consisted of them moving into the compound where they will be watched. Tony’s mother was to quit her jobs outside the compound. She could either work at the cafeteria, janitor, or just sit and do nothing. Maria always looking for something she could so she decided that if they were going to insult her work ethic than she would show them. She took both of the job options and she started a daycare on the campus.   
Tony was hacking everything and somehow making things better. The cameras caught more than they use to, The doors opened faster, Fury no longer had to turn after Tony found out about his eye, the scanners could pick up more in a glance over than they had before. It was time that the team was to be introduced to tony. Not that they didn’t know her already. It turned out that Tony was a lot smarter and fast than most agents.   
Thor was the only one she hadn’t met yet but that was because he was in asgard taking care of things. She ran into Clint one day in the Air ducts. There they talked about how nice the air vents where and how they could sneak up on people. They talked about how to move with little to no sound. They also talked about games and what kind of pizza they liked. By the end of the conversation he was calling Tony his son. However, when the news traveled to Maria she showed up and hugged her daughter smiling saying ”Mine” whenever Clint got close to the two.   
Tony had met Natasha before in the interrogation room. However, she scared Natasha after jumping down from the Air vents. Natasha was so mad that she didn’t let Tony out of her sight for the next week. Soon Natasha realized that though Tony could fight a bit it wasn’t any good against someone that has trained. Tony was helpless against her if Natasha wanted to fight even just play fighting. She started taking Tony on her nightly runs around the compound. Natasha then started calling her little spy in russian ‘Маленький шпион’ or ‘мышь’, which confused Tony on how she was a mouse?  
She met Bruce by walking up to him in the Lab and asking questions about his theories. They spent the day talking about any and every thing. Then they spent the night running simulations about the things they talked about. Tony tried to get the Hulk to come out every now and then saying that she wanted to talk to him too. Hulk who could hear what she was saying said he wanted to met the ‘small girl’ too. Hulk and Tony were excited about each other. Bruce was thoroughly confused by both the people talking to him. In the end no one saw the two of them for 24 hours which worried everyone. But after reviewing the cameras they saw they didn't have much to worry about. By the end of the day both Coulson and Steve had to drag them away from each other. The two of them were half asleep so it didn’t take much to carry them away from the lab. That didn’t stop them from yelling the conversation at each other over the people carrying them.  
She met Steve in the kitchen after the first day. He was making breakfast in the common Kitchen. There he made a plate of food for her and asked how the unpacking everything was going. She answered that thing were going pretty well and that they had already finish unpacking. When he asked her how they finished so much unpacking in only a day. She had answered that they didn’t have very much to begin with so it didn’t take long to put things where they belonged. After a yaw and a stretch Steve asked if she was still tired. They ended up having a talk about how she had not slept yet and that sleep is needed for growing ‘boys’, And that it was unhealthy.   
That was the one problem about everyone here is that they all thought she was a boy. It’s not like she's hiding it from them if they asked she’d tell them but they hadn’t asked. She wasn’t going to say anything because it didn’t really matter to her. If it meant that she could spent the rest of her days talking to Bruce, eating Pizza with Clint, learning how to kick butt with Natasha, and eating Steve's breakfast she’ll be a boy or anything else they needed. Well anything within reason, and her ability to do. Her mother seemed to catch on and wouldn't use anything other than her name. Maria was waiting to see what her daughter wanted to be called. Boy, girl it didn’t matter as long as she was happy. 

“Good morning team” Coulson said with Tony walking a couple steps behind him. Tony was smiling and looked excited to hang out with all of them at once. Not that she wasn’t do that already but now she wouldn’t have to hide if Coulson walked in

“Oh come on what are we waiting for we already know him” Clint said handing an apple to Tony. Tony took the apple knowing that it was a bribe to hang out longer.

“Howard is coming in to met him as well” Coulson said. Tony’s smile dropped and she turned to run to her mother. She was a big girl and could do so much on her own, but meeting Howard wasn’t one of those things she could do. 

“Um Tony just ran off” Bruce said looking at the door where Tony had disappeared to. Tony was in hot pursuit of her mother's location. In the meantime nearly knocking over people in her path. She was lucky that they were trained agents or some would have been hurt.

“Why did he run from the room” Asked Natasha looking to the others in the room. They didn’t know much about the boy and couldn’t have any idea why he had run.

\----  
Later when Howard had arrived Maria stoned into the common area.  
“Agent Coulson may I speak with- So its true they do let dogs in” Maria said crossing her arms.

“Maria what are you doing here? I thought that you agreed to keep the hell away from me. What have you decided to admit that you cheated?” Howard sneered at her.

“I never cheated on you. You better watch your tone with me Howard or I’ll tell you precious Captain America what you did” She said. The way his name was spit out of her mouth showed the team this was full on hatred. They had never seen her so angry. Scratch that they have never seen her angry at all.

“You have nothing on me woman” Howard yelled.

“You mean abandoning your family because your wife had a daughter instead of a son isn’t anything on you? Maybe if you worked as hard on your family than finding your Captain then you'd have a son” She yelled back. 

“HOW DARE YOU! YOUR THE ONE THAT WHORED HERSELF AROUND!” He yelled. The Avenger took action and started separating the two. Steve taking Howards arms and moving him back away from Maria. Clint stood in the middle incase one broke free and made a run for the other. Bruce had left as soon as Maria had insulted Howard. He would latter watch the video in the Hulk proof room.

“OH AND TELL THEM HOW YOU FIGURE I WAS CHEATING. I DARE YOU, YOU TWISTED SICK WORTHLESS SON THAT HAS NEVER AMOUNTED TO ANYTHING GREATER THAN WHAT YOUR FATHER WAS” She yelled before she was carried out of the room by Natasha. Maria was alway light but at this moment in time she wish she had been as big as a house. 

Natasha tried to get information out of Maria about what just happened. Maria had no intention of holding back. She told her everything about how she was kicked out.

“Not to mention when Tony was 12. She decided to go and met him and find things out from his side of things. However, when she met him and introduced herself he threatened her that if she ever showed herself infront of him again that he would and I quote “Get rid of you and your lying mother” He is a man that has devoted himself into madness” Was Maria's last words on the matter before leaving the room to find her daughter. She would have to talk to Coulson about Tony never getting close to Howard alone or otherwise or else. She may not look like much but Maria has been keeping bother her doughter and herself safe and out of the hands of Howard for years. If it came down to it she knew that Tony would follow her orders to annihilate shield for good.   
\---------

In the other room Steve was trying to get Howard to talk. It wasn’t going so well on getting him to say anything about the matter. It was like trying to pull teeth back in the day. 

“Howard if you don’t tell me your side then we will have no choice but to believe Maria’s side” Steve tried. The look on howards face when he looked at Steve was of shock and anger. There was not getting any answers now at lest. Steve wondered if Natasha was having this much trouble with Maria. Probably not but that didn’t mean that she was telling the complete truth. The only thing he could get from Howard was that Maria had cheated on him, but wouldn’t say how he knew or what happened after he found out.


End file.
